Discussioni utente:Mangautente01
Benvenuto Ciao Mangautente01! Benvenuto su ! Grazie per i tuoi contributi a "Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89". Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Consigliamo inoltre di usare l'editor sorgente. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook, Twitter e Google+! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. - Leviathan 89 (discussioni) 23:03, ott 21, 2017 (UTC) Benvenuto Perfetto! Per qualunque cosa, chiedi pure a me, Kitetsu-sama o KuroUrufu. Se vuoi creare qualcosa, chiedi prima e ti spieghiamo come. Leggi anche Aiuto:Da dove iniziare e One Piece Wiki Italia:Cose da fare. Pagina Ciao, bene per la pagina, però ci sono molte cose da sistemare: * Prima di tutto, ti consiglio di usare l'editor sorgente. Ti può sembrare più difficile, ma in realtà guardando le pagine nel codice sorgente impari come usare i codici. Inoltre è l'unico modo per usare i template. Tutto i consigli che daremo assumono che tu usi l'editor sorgente. * Quando crei una pagina, metti sempre il template in cima. * Devi seguire l'impaginazione delle altre pagina, guarda una pagina simile o controlla One Piece Wiki Italia:Layout pagine. Ad esempio, il paragrafo si chiama "carattere" e non "personalità". * Piccole correzione estetiche: metti gli spazi nei codici delle sezioni (tipo Aspetto ) e lascia una riga vuota tra i paragrafi. * Aggiungi qualche link qua e là alle parole chiave. * Fatto questo, ti spiego come mettere il profilo e i template di navigazione (volendo basta che guardi pagine simili). Leggi Aiuto:Usare l'editor sorgente. Inoltre ricordati di firmarti quando lasci un messaggio, leggi Aiuto:Firma. Per aggiungere il template basta che digiti nell'editor sorgente. Allo stesso modo qualunque altro template. In pratica le doppie parentesi graffe sottointendono "Template:", in questo caso Template:Bozza. Sì, be' in realtà ci sono due discorsi da fare: * Per scaricare un'immagine da un'altra wiki basta che vai nella pagina di quel file (cliccaci sopra e poi clicca su dettagli del file) e da lì clicca il link "scarica" sotto l'immagine. Non fare semplicemente "salva immagine" sull'immagine che vedi, perché così facendo salvi l'anteprima e non l'immagine alla massima risoluzione (se proprio vuoi fai "salva destinazione con nome"). * Una volta salvata l'immagine, la devi caricare su questa wiki. Per caricare una qualsiasi immagine devi andare su Speciale:Carica. Lì ci sono scritte tutte le istruzioni da seguire in più nella casella di modifica c'è un preselettore che autocompila la descrizione del file, pratica quello che scrivi lì diventerà poi la descrizione del file. Volendo puoi anche modificare la descrizione dopo aver caricato il file, sempre andando sulla sua pagina, l'importante è che ogni caso ogni file abbai le informazioni essenziali: fonte, licenza e categorie. Su Speciale:Carica c'è scritto tutto. Ricordati poi di aggiungere ad Alba le categorie appropriate (guarda una pagina simile). Guarda che non devi tenere i nomi inglesi quando carichi le immagini qui, usa un nome italiano leggibile. Ti ho rinominato il file. Inoltre non hai compilato la fonte, per favore fallo: File:Alba.png (basta che metti "Immagine tratta dal film 13.). Sulla pagina Alba mancano come ultima cosa i Link interlingua, per aggiungerli vai sulla pagina inglese e metti in fondo prima delle categorie il link alla nostra pagina, in questo caso it:Alba, poi sulla nostra pagina nella stessa posizione metti il link alla pagina inglese (en:Alba) e magari anche alle altre lingue che trovi sulla pagina inglese (basta che copi i codici da là). Invece andava bene! Ciao, nel databook Yellow viene detto che è "il fucile da caccia a forma di tromba di Igaram".-Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) Ciao, come ha detto kitetsu. Non ti preoccupare per le informazioni mancanti, tu in tanto crea la pagina. Note Ciao, certo è molto semplice: per aggiungere una nota basta usare il template , se leggi la documentazione c'è scritto tutto quello che devi sapere. Nell'editor sorgente, se clicchi sul link "+mostra" puoi trovare il template nota nella sezione dei template (quella finestra server per inserire velocemente caratteri e altre cose). Generalmente userai il template così per le note riguardo capitoli/episodi oppure o per databook/sbs. Il parametro della pagina è opzionale, però lascialo vuoto così come quello per l'episodio, in questo modo è più semplice aggiungerli in seguito nel caso uno volesse. Se vuoi "riprendere" una nota devi usare il parametro id= (è spiegato nel template). Se aggiungi una nota, in fondo alla pagina prima della sezione "navigazione" va aggiunto il template che crea la sezione per le note. Quindi, ad esempio, per la pagina Gryphon puoi mettere all'inizio Gryphon è la sciabola di Shanks. e alla fine Curiosità "Gryphon" significa grifone in inglese. Navigazione A proposito, ottimo lavoro con le pagine, un piccolo appunto però: hai uno strano vizio di aggiungere degli spazi alla fine delle frasi, per favore rimuovili. Nyasha Ottimo lavoro con la pagina del gatto, l'ho dovuta però spostare perché a quanto pare il nome che avevo indicato prima io era sbagliato. Qualche altro appunto: il nome della pagina nel paragrafo introduttivo va in grassetto, inoltre usiamo il profilo animale per le razza di animali. Per i personaggi animali (cioè singoli individui), usa pure il profilo personaggio. Infine mi pare che tu non abbia salvato l'immagine reale dalla wiki inglese (se l'hai presa da lì), ma un'anteprima. Per salvare l'immagine reale devi andare nella pagina del file e cliccare sul link scarica sotto l'immagine. Ciao, quando carichi un'immagine, nella fonte ricordati di scrivere "Immagine tratta da.." e di aggiungere le categorie. Le ho aggiunte a quelle dei Pirati di picche; usale pure come esempio per le prossime che caricherai.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 10:13, nov 12, 2017 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro con i pirati di picche! perchè hai cancellato la mia modifica di ieri, sullo scontro tra nami e kalifa? c'era qualcosa che non andava nelle mie aggiunte? Rinominare Ciao, tu puoi spostare le pagine usando "spostta" nel menù di moficia, tuttaa non puoi cancellare il redirect della pagina originale. Quindi puoi chiedere a me, kuro o kitetsu per farlo (kuro ha già rinominato il file). Se vuoi puoi usare anche il template che funziona tipo quello per rimuovere. Ciao, tranquillo non disturbi mai! Riguardo alla tua domanda, la versione che ho visto io era priva di crediti; però se il nome appare sotto al personaggio mi verrebbe da dire che ci sarebbero pochi dubbi...tuttavia il fatto che sulla Wiki inglese non abbiano creato la pagina mi desta qualche sospetto. In ogni caso, se ti va, ti direi di copiare la domanda nella pagina di discussione dell'ultimo episodio, così magari anche altri possono dare una loro opinione. Ho visto che hai aggiunto la parte delle differenze ai personaggi e per questo ti ringrazio! Io ho poco tempo e faccio il possibile..una volta che ho creato la pagina dell'episodio, ti andrebbe di prendere in carico l'onore/onere di riportare le differenze che emergono nelle singole pagine coinvolte?-Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) Davvero un ottimo lavoro con le "differenze", bravo! -Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) Direi la seconda; inoltre se non sbaglio appare solo nell'anime.-Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) Quando aggiorni le differenze nelle pagine dei personaggi, se mancano in quella dell'episodio, aggiungile pure anche lì;) cmq bravo, bel lavoro.-Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) Aggiungerei tutte quelle che ritieni utili; più informazioni ci sono, più la pagina è completa.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 07:49, lug 14, 2018 (UTC) Hai ragione, alla fine non l'avevamo aperta la discussione ma si era iniziato a parlarne attraverso gli oggetti delle modifiche a partire dall'episodio 829; io sarei stato d'accordo sul crearla, quindi va bene. -- 16:12, lug 30, 2018 (UTC) Bella @Mangautente01 !! - JiunoLujo (discussioni) 02:04, ago 12, 2018 (UTC) Hahaha :3 -'JiunoLujo (discussioni) 08:24, ago 12, 2018 (UTC)' Figurati, non preoccuparti!--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 13:15, ago 26, 2018 (UTC) Tranquillo, non preoccuparti! Qualche giorno in più non è un problema...e grazie per le correzioni ai Pirati di Bellamy..fare modifiche dal cellulare non è semplice!-Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) Ciao! quando carichi una nuova versione di un'immagine, le modifiche al file vanno apportate nella pagina se vuoi che compaiono, e non nello "spazio bianco", che in quel caso puoi usare per eventuali commenti. Ti lascio qui un esempio :)--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 18:44, set 16, 2018 (UTC) Mi ero accorto che dava il link mancante ma pensavo fosse perché la pagina mancasse proprio, non sapevo fosse stata già creata. In realtà mancava semplicemente il redirect, che ha creato KuroUrufu. In questo caso, il redirect serve perché "Volume 90" non è una pagina vera e propria ma si trova "all'interno" di un'altra. Ho visto che hai creato la pagina dell'ultimo databook..bravo! Di quello dovremo creare anche la nota relativa come è stato fatto per gli altri-Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) Rinominata. -- 16:10, nov 1, 2018 (UTC) Ciao, ti scrivo per informarti che da domani sarò all'estero per due settimane, quindi credo che potrò solo fare modifiche minori.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 20:35, dic 8, 2018 (UTC) Ciao Mangautente01, ho visto le nuove immagini che hai caricato nei vari personaggi e ho notato che nessuna di quelle proviene né dall'anime né dal manga. Penso sia meglio usare quest'ultime rispetto alle immagini che hai caricato, o al massimo conviene prima che apriamo un forum per parlarne così vediamo anche cosa ne pensano Kitetsu e KuroUrufu. Per il resto, ho notato che negli ultimi tempi sei stato uno di quelli che ha portato avanti la wiki, quindi complimenti! Io purtroppo non riuscirò più ad essere presente come una volta, quindi sono contento che ci sia un nuovo utente come te ad aiutare Kuro e Kitetsu. --Totòòò (discussioni) 21:54, dic 23, 2018 (UTC) Buon Natale anche a te Mangautente01! -- 10:30, dic 25, 2018 (UTC) Buon Natale e buone feste anche a te!--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 18:38, dic 25, 2018 (UTC) Altrettanto, buone feste! --Totòòò (discussioni) 22:54, dic 25, 2018 (UTC) Supernove Ciao, scusa se ti disturbo. Volevo chiederti se potessi correggere la storia dei "super novellini", in quanto è tutt'altro che il diminuitivo di supernovellini, ma le supernove sono delle esplosioni di stelle. In astronomia, stella che esplode e raggiunge una magnitudine assoluta da -15 a -20. Quindi sono paragonati à stelle che esplodono non a super novellini. Ciao. Dato che sei tra gli utenti più attivi e che spesso ti occupi di aggiornare le pagine in particolare con le differenze tra manga e anime, ti capita mai di non potere svolgere azioni e quindi di dovere chiedere a noialtri (considerando anche l'ora tarda in cui editi di solito) come cancellare o spostare pagine che in passato sono già state rinominate, rinominare immagini, ripristinare cancellazioni e simili? Perché si potrebbe pensare a darti i diritti di moderatore di contenuti, che appunto non ha alcune limitazioni che invece gli utenti comuni hanno, se pensi che possano servirti. -- 20:53, feb 22, 2019 (UTC) Bene! Ho chiesto anche a Kitetsu se è d'accordo, così poi possiamo promuoverti. -- 22:02, feb 22, 2019 (UTC) Congratulazioni! Ora sei moderatore di contenuti! -- 19:31, feb 23, 2019 (UTC) Ciao. Solitamente preferiamo le immagini originali, ma direi che anche della Star possano andare bene finché non avremo quelle giapponesi. -- 15:52, lug 2, 2019 (UTC) volume 90 Ciao. Dunque, nel volume 90 il nome del Buku Buku è stato tradotto in Book Book, metre quello del Kuri Kuri è stato tradotto in Crema Crema. I nomi di Basskarte, Noisette, Dacquoise e Myukuru invece non sono cambiati.--GABCO (discussioni) 10:41, lug 3, 2019 (UTC) Va bene, grazie del consiglio.--GABCO (discussioni) 10:35, lug 4, 2019 (UTC) Film Ciao! Magari sarò ripetitivo, ma ti devo fare i complimenti per il lavoro relativo alle pagine interessate dall'ultimo film. In merito a questo, qualche anno fa mi sembra di ricordare che si era deciso di creare una scheda a parte nelle pagine dei personaggi principali dove riportare le storie dei film e degli speciali TV per non appesantire troppo la pagina "altro", poiché avevamo iniziato ad aggiungere tutti i contenuti mancati relativi alle differenze tra manga e anime. Magari si potrebbe creare una discussione su una qualunque di esse (tipo su Rufy) in modo da ribadire la cosa per vedere se siamo ancora d'accordo. Alla fine è quello che avevamo iniziato a fare anche nella pagina "specie animali", in cui c'è una scheda (ancora in bozza) relativa ai film.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 09:06, set 7, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Editor Reward Hello Mangautente01! As part of our appreciation for your hard work on One Piece Wiki Italia, Fandom would like to reward you! We'd like to provide you a copy of the game "One Piece World Seeker" for either Playstation 4 or Xbox One. I'd like to connect further with you via email or Discord DM about further details for your prefered item. Looking forward to hear from you! M 14:33, ott 30, 2019 (UTC) Ciao, volevo solo informarti che per i prossimi 15 giorni potrò solamente fare modifiche minori.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 07:53, nov 27, 2019 (UTC)